


Fatherhood

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fatherhood, References to Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Here she was, on the precipice of giving birth to their child, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be a good father.





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Eugene wasn't sure if he was cut out to be a father, but it was a bit late to be worrying about that now."

As Eugene sat on a chair outside of Rapunzel’s bedchamber, hearing the voices of nursemaids, midwives, and her mother telling her to push and coached her on as Rapunzel yelled for them to shut up as she gave another yell of her obviously pushing. He sighed. 

Here she was, on the precipice of giving birth to their child, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be a good father. He had nine freaking months to think about it, and here he was, thinking now was the proper time to worry about if he would be a good father. There was no turning back now. The deed was done, nine months had transpired since they found out that there was a child in her womb, he had seen her belly grow, and now it was time for that child, be it boy or girl, to be born. 

But he couldn’t help but worry if he had what it takes for fatherhood. What if he dropped the child? What if he couldn’t discipline the child correctly? What if the kid didn’t like him? What if his past as a thief did not make for father material? 

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed them against his face in an attempt to stop his worries. He felt the nudge of reptilian foot against his head and he pulled his hands away to see Pascal looking at him, sitting on his shoulder. The chameleon nudged his head against Eugene’s neck in an effort to be comforting, obviously feeling the tension he was emanating. Eugene gave a deep breath, pushing away his worries. 

And then he cringed violently at an even louder – and longer – yell, before his face softened and he gasped audibly at hearing the next sound: the loud crying of a baby and he scrambled to get up from his seat and rush into the room.


End file.
